Fairy Tail One-Shots
by maka-tsubaki
Summary: Just a series of various one-shots Tsubaki and I have written for each other. They are unrelated unless otherwise stated. Enjoy!
1. Intro

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey, guys! So Tsubaki and I have been writing a shit-ton of one-shots for each other, and I finally got her to let me post them! We have a lot, and I'll be posting weekly on Friday nights from now on. (Already breaking my rules :P) Hopefully the regularity will remind me to write more often, and you guys will get more content. Yay! /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong-Maka/strong/p 


	2. Doors, Jerza

**Jerza "Doors"**

When one door closes, another one opens. Simple, right? Except it wasn't, not for everyone. He'd burnt down all his doors, locked them tight. Broken everything. And especially since she was gone. The last light door, the one he'd had just the briefest glimpse of before that prison cart's doors, had closed on him, locking him in a room with no light and no way out. He might be in an open space, now, but there weren't any new paths. Just black, and dark and winding roads in a labyrinth. Thought after thought, and those paths wound tighter until they suffocated him. And now she was gone, so no new doors would open. He'd chosen a lighter path than the others, true. Tried to fix things. But there were no offshoots, no new doors. And the one he'd gone through still led only to ruin.

 **A/N I just can't leave this ship alone, can I? Anyways, random sort of reflectivey thing about Jellal being an idiot- um… Well, anyways**

 **Tsubaki**


	3. Saying Goodbye, NaLu

**NaLu "Saying Goodbye"**

Saying goodbye. Lucy knew as soon as the words left the Master's mouth that it was going to be one of the hardest things in her life. Say goodbye? To the guild? To Levy? To Cana? To Wendy? To Juvia? To Gray? To Mira? Even Laxus! After everything they'd all been through, how could she say goodbye to her family?

But there was one person she knew would be her hardest goodbye. A certain idiot dragon slayer. She knew this would mean goodbye forever. Without the guild, Natsu would need an income. And no matter what, he wasn't suited for any kind of work other than mage work. And Fairy Tail was the only guild strong enough to suit Natsu that would let her in.

No matter what, they'd be separated. She couldn't follow him wherever he went, however much she wanted to.

However, when she looked around the guild, he was no where to be found. Part of her was relieved that the conversation was delayed, until she realized he wasn't in the guild at all. _She_ would have to tell him the news. Heart in her stomach, Lucy slipped away amidst the chaos and headed to Natsu's house. By the time she arrived, her heart resided in her toes. But Natsu wasn't there, either.

Frowning, Lucy examined the house and found a note. It simply stated that Natsu and Happy were training on their own, and would return in a year. Lucy's heart broke. She'd come to realize over her time with him how much she cared, and in turn loved, her idiot. And now, he was gone and she'd never see him again. Gone without even a goodbye.

"Cooooooooooooool!" Lucy smiled a little at the overzealous reporter standing next to her, adding her own commentary in a calmer tone. The Grand Magic Games this year had been disappointing. Even though the kingdom had decided to keep running it after Fairy Tail's disastrous debut and the events that followed, it had been royally underwhelming, due to the decision not to compete by most of the forerunning guilds.

She allowed herself to think back. To think back to the times when she had a family. To think back, not to a year ago, but to just before. Lucy sighed, and almost missed the next events, but sat up bolt straight, her heart beating out of her chest.

"Natsu!?" She asked, incredulous. Sure enough, Lucy could see _her_ idiot invading the stadium. She could hardly believe her eyes. But there he was, beating everyone in sight. Lucy allowed herself a laugh; of course Natsu would. She could feel a small hole in her heart that had never _really_ mended closing as she watched him, despite her anger at his flame _melting_ her clothing.

Suddenly, Happy was flying next to her. "Luccyyyy!" He exclaimed, going towards her for a hug. Still a little shocked, she hugged the blue Exceed, watching Natsu finish off the "champions". He looked up towards her, and her heart started beating wildly, as it hadn't in over a year. He flashed that grin, and she _knew_ that nothing had changed; she still loved him. And after he got out of jail (that idiot) she let him sleep in her apartment. It was just like old times.

The next day when he announced that he was bring the guild back, Lucy couldn't help it. She cried. Because that old wound that had never healed, that unspoken _goodbye_ , it didn't matter anymore. She knew now that no matter what, Natsu would never leave again. He'd never lose the guild.

He'd never say goodbye.

 **I LOVE THIS SHIP SO MUCH. They're pretty much the only ship in Fairy Tail that doesn't have a lot of angst... *Glares at Mashima***

 **-Maka**


	4. Sins, Gajevy

**Gajevy "Sins"**

Gajeel Redfox knew he'd done a whole lot of wrong and not nearly enough good. When he was, what, fifteen or sixteen, a few years after Metalicana had disappeared, he'd joined up with Phantom Lord. Not to say he'd never done wrong before that- no, the Iron Dragon Slayer had lied through his fangs, beaten up more civilians and innocents than he cared to count for crossing his path at the wrong time or staring at his dark mane and piercings.

But Phantom Lord was when it really started. He'd never been very good at being polite or even communicating with others, but once he joined the guild he'd thought it was alright or even normal to hide that using fists and magic rather than admitting he was wrong, or lost, or alone.

Two years after joining the guild, he'd killed his first person. Because the fool was in the wrong place at the wrong time during an extortion contract, and really, who was he to worry if his iron pole snapped their neck? He'd gotten the money, returned to Phantom Lord, and eaten all the silverware (which, he could attest, was actually not silver in the least).

Three weeks before his war with Fairy Tail began, he hadn't cared whether he was doing right or wrong, so long as it supplied him with a pile of iron and people he could torture. Everyone was terrified of him, doing what he said when he said it. And lost Dragon he was, he thought that meant he had power.

Damn that Elder Belno for warning him against keeping on that path of hate and isolation. She'd said he was like her son. Well, the fool was dead now, wasn't he, and Black Steel Gajeel didn't care for the words of a half-senile old hag who thought it would have been better to become a 'good person", or whatever load of shit she was spouting.

He'd destroyed a building. No big deal- after all, Fairy Tail did that all the time, and all they had to do was file apology reports. Except that then, he'd found the weakest team of their guild (not hard- the little mage showed some promise, for all that he could snap her arms like toothpicks, but the two males were just hopeless), and beaten them. Levy first, injuring her until she was at the brink of fainting from the pain. Then, he'd made her watch as he hurt her teammates, both of them screaming for her, whether to help them (Droy), or run if she could and get help (Jet, who seemed to be the smarter of the two). Bound them up to a tree with iron shackles, and then painted his guild's mark on Levy's stomach. Thank Mavis he hadn't done what he thought would have been fun at the time and branded her.

Tortured the blonde. Whatever. She might have been pretty, but she was the object of a job, so it wasn't like he left marks. Got in a fight with another Dragon Slayer, which he'd admit had hurt pretty badly when he woke up the next morning feeling trampled. Then, naturally, the idiot master of that idiot guild who'd taken away his power came to talk to him, and before he knew it he was roped into joining Fairy Tail with Juvia.

And he saw it, for the first time. The two men glaring at him weren't a problem. The blonde shrinking in fear, all part of the job. But damn him if he didn't feel the twinge of a long-dead conscience popping up when he least wanted it at the sight of the little Solid Script Mage he'd hurt trying to be brave.

More fights, because those Fairy Tail bastards just didn't know when to sit down and shut up before Gajeel _hurt them, dammit._ But it wasn't until he joined Levy's team for the S-Class Mage trials that he'd felt guilty again. Letting that stupid little Shrimp run away from him because he "didn't listen" or some other shit that the girl seemed obsessed with, then not protecting her like he should have against that egg-throwing… thing and the Solid Script mage (the other one).

Not killing that dragon in the Grand Magic Games, he was pissed about. Not because he cared for the little mage, no, that wasn't it. Because he was a _Dragon Slayer_ , the elite team for knocking those scaly bastards out of the sky. He was weak, and that was something he'd never forgive himself for. Plenty of people had died because the Iron Dragon Slayer hadn't done his damned job.

Then Metalicana was back, the bastard, after leaving Gajeel, and it might have been that the little voice in the back of his head (which, he'd noted, sounded _suspiciously_ like Shrimp) which asked why hadn't he been a good son and searched for his deadbeat, asshole dad like all the other precious little dragon kids? And the dragon left again, because the idiot couldn't even be a good parent for more than oh, two milliseconds, give or take a few. (Also, the little mage had _kissed him_ , and he wasn't sure whether he wanted to punch in the dragon's face for leaving him or ask if he'd give them his blessings).

He'd joined the Magic Council, managed to be the least respectful and most destructive member (Lily was damn good at it though, and he was _proud_ of his cat), and then gone out with the full intention of killing Gray if it came down to it. Sure, he might have wanted to pound the icy idiot into the ground for the way he'd treated the affections of one of Gajeel's only friends, but that didn't mean it was right to be okay with killing him.

To the surprise of absolutely no one, it was the Iron Dragon Slayer who'd told the First Master that her views were total bullcrap and she needed to rethink her life (death? Something else?) if she actually thought that was true. To everyone's surprise, he'd defended belief in love.

Because maybe Gajeel Redfox had committed too many sins in his life, but falling in love with Levy McGarden wasn't one of them.

 **A/N This ship has really grown on me… In part because unlike some people *glares at Jellal*, Gajeel is able to admit what he's done but also move past it. And also, chapter 396 and 397… I'm pretty sure it's canon after that happened. One ship I don't have to wait for Mashima on!**

 **Bye for now,**

 **Tsubaki**

 **P.S. Also, totally random, but I've written one Soul Eater drabbleish thing… I've written more than a dozen Fairy Tail one-shots… Why is my penname from Soul Eater? I'll never know.** (-_- BECAUSE IT IS GOSH)


	5. Adrenaline, NaLu

**NaLu "Adrenaline"**

Even now, months after joining the guild, Lucy found herself laughing as she ran away from yet another set of guards after a job. If she could say anything about Natsu, it was that he made things interesting. Even from that very first day, he'd gotten her blood pumping. Everywhere they went, it was the same story; do the job, destroy half the town in the process, and only sometimes collect the reward while running away from town police. Yet somehow, Lucy never got bored. He could always get her heart racing and her adrenaline flowing. She'd stopped complaining at the guild hall or on the way; she'd taken to simply laughing and going along with it.

Even now, weeks after she'd locked those thoughts away, his smile still took her breath away. Just the way running with him used to, and still did, that face got her heart racing and adrenaline flowing. She couldn't get enough of him, even though she knew those feelings would never be reciprocated. This was _Natsu_ ; he probably didn't even know what love _was_. But nonetheless, she found herself drowning in his face.

Even now, after they'd been dating for months, his kiss still made her heart skip a beat. She knew it was silly; she'd felt his lips a thousand times already, and god knows she knew him...well. But even still, every time he pressed his lips against hers, every time he stole a quick peck, her heart raced like a schoolgirl's.

Even now, after they'd been married for almost a year, the sight of her ring, sparkling on her finger, still took her breath away. She loved her pyromaniac, but she'd never believed he knew enough about romance to propose. She had never been happier to be wrong, and the got married under the same cherry tree Natsu had almost killed to show to her. The same tree under which Natsu had once thought contained buried treasure, and Lucy had realized her feelings for him. Natsu never could have know his real treasure lay not buried beneath the roots, but standing atop them, blushing and hitting him.

Even now, after they'd had their third child, the sound of them screaming in the backyard till made her heart skip a beat. She could believe that she'd actually made these wonderful kids scampering around her feet; despite the hours of long and painful labor that would never leave her memory. But she had, and she had the three lives she'd brought into this world, plus her Natsu to prove it to herself every day.

Even now, and for eternity.

 **I LOVE THIS SHIP SO MUCH OMFG OTPPPP. I feel like Lucy, being Lucy, would never be able to settle into her life with Natsu. She'd always be wondering if it was all real, if she was actually this lucky; they'd stay in the honeymoon phase for a looooooooooong time, if even until they died. And that's where this fic came from in my head! :)**

 **-Maka**


	6. Meetings, Jerza

**Jerza "Meetings"**

Even though he'd hurt her, the second she'd seen the cobalt hair flash up in the balcony at a Council meeting she'd been forced to attend, her heart raced a little faster as she drew her sword. Before anyone could stop her, the blade's tip was at his throat, pressing against his skin. A bead of crimson rolled down towards the hilt of the weapon, painting the fuller of the blade with a scarlet wash. Makarov and another Council member, a young, black-haired woman, forced them apart, holding Erza back as she spat at him. "Jellal!" She attempted to struggle free.

The man's eyebrows lifted as though in confusion. "How do you know my brother?"

"Drop the damned innocent act, you-"

"And even if you do know him, why would you mention him here, in front of _all these people_... " He scoffed lightly. "It's almost like you're trying to get someone hurt." She stopped trying to talk, although the animosity in her gaze only sharpened at the veiled threat. "If you must know, Jellal is my younger brother. He disappeared six years ago." His eyes shone a little brighter, widening innocently. "Do you know where he is?"

She shook her head tiredly. "Master, you can let me go now. I thought- I thought he was someone else." She straightened her skirt as she was released, and bowed to him. "I apologise for my mistake, mister-"

He smirked. "Siegrain. But, if you're _very_ good, you can call me Sieg." He drifted off into the crowd. Only then did Erza's fists unclench slightly.

Two hours later, she was back in Fairy Hills, crying quietly, plagued with visions of a smile breaking across his face. Mira poked her head in quietly, walking over to her and holding her hand. "Erza? Are you alright?" she inquired gently.

The other girl's eyes were rivalling the red of her hair. She sobbed quietly into Mira's skirt for a few minutes as the silver-haired girl comforted her, until she could once again speak. "I- I thought he was gone. I wanted to forget-" her voice broke off into more sobs.

Two hours later, and he was in a richly-hung room, flickering in and out of existence. "Ul?" His eyes were blurry as they searched for the woman.

Her lip curled in disgust. "I have told you _not_ to call me _Ul._ " She spat the last word sharply, raising her hand to him.

He winced. "I know her face from somewhere… Why- why do I want to remember her so badly?" His unfocused eyes found her face at last, hazel meeting dark. "I feel like I knew her before- before something. I don't know what."

Ultear stepped closer, laying one hand on his forehead and collecting a sphere of sickly-looking magic in the other. "Shush, Jellal. Sleep now." She plunged the ball of energy into his chest, his back arching before he collapsed forwards.

Erza's face was dry now, and her expression was like ice. "You know, I really did want to forget him," she mused quietly. "But it's not that easy to give up on-" _Love,_ Mira filled in silently.

Ultear laid Siegrain on top of his bed. "You really shouldn't know who she is, you know. But I suppose it's hard to make someone forget who they love."

 **I do need to write an** _ **occasional**_ **Jerza with something other than mopey Jellal thinking too much… so, here we are! My take on how Erza met "Siegrain", because there's no** _ **way**_ **she wouldn't recognize him. Or try to kill him. Whatever.**

 **Bye,**

 **Tsubaki**


	7. Story Request!

**Hey everyone! Tsubaki and I have been writing all these one shots, and we've been giving each other prompts. However, we've been running out of ideas to give, and input would be greatly appreciated :) Just PM or post a review of what the prompt is, and any specifications, and soon enough, if we can write it, it'll be posted. Thanks!**

 **-Maka**


End file.
